Big Mistake Black
by Ellen Potter
Summary: ON HIATUS This is my first hp fanfic. sirius and remus and a bunch of lily's friend do something dramatic and reckless that cause james and lily to date. lily/james T because i'm parnoid
1. Chapter 1

Big Mistake Black

Prologue Chapter 1

What Did You Do?

Everyone took five steps back when they saw the look of pure anger on Lily's  
face.

"How dare you do that to me Sirius Black?" Lily shrieked. She whipped out her  
wand and pointed it straight at Sirius. Normally Sirius wouldn't even flinch but  
this was Lily Evans pointing her wand at him. You know? The Lily Evans who's the top  
in class at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The person who got tweleve  
OWLs and even invented a few spells with Severus Snape.

"Ummm…..don't you look nice today." Sirius feebly tried to calm Lily down.  
If anything that made her even angrier.

"WHAT? After all this YOU ARE SAYING THAT I LOOK NICE!" Lily hollered at  
Sirius pointed her wand at Sirius before thinking Levicorpus.  
Suddenly, Sirius flipped upside down as if he was hoisted up by an invisible robe.

"Bloody hell woman! Let me down!" Sirius yelled.

"Not until you explained what you did, Black!" Lily snapped.

"Fine this what happen…." Sirius began but trailed off.

"BLACK NOW!" 'Merlin did she have powerful lungs' Sirius thought.

"OK calm down Lilykins. So I kidda brewed Polyjuice Potion and took one of  
Prongs hairs and Remus took one of ..." He didn't get to finish that sentence  
because Lily asked, "Remus was involved? and how the heck did you even  
make Polyjuice Potion anyway? Everyone knows you're horrible at Potions and  
Remus is alright with Potions, but he's not good enough to make Polyjuice

Potion."

"OI! I resent that statement about me being bad at Potions." Sirius interrupted,  
a bit offended.

"Oh please you nearly melted Professor Slughorn's cauldron last week when we  
were making the Draught of Living Death." Lily said airily.

"It was an accident!" he replied indignantly

"Sirius that was the third cauldron you melted that week! "

"Maybe I did it on purpose?" he suggested smugly.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT THIS INSTANT!" with this  
statment everyone hurried out of the Common Room and when they came back in 2  
hours later and saw the mess it was in they bowed their heads and hoped that  
Sirius was still alive and just badly hurt instead of dead. Book shelfs were  
knocked down, chairs were overturned, portraits were on the ground and Sirius  
and Lily were nowhere to be seen. The latter seemed to unnerve them the most.

Hi this is my first Harry potter fanfic and it's not a one shot so I'll be updating soon. Please rate and review this story constructive critism is much appreciated but please not flames. Thank you TealLife for being my beta. Cookies to anyone who review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine but J.K. Rowling. In case of confusion the first chapter was a foreshadowing chapter. Thanks TealLife for betaing. Just a side note the story starts two weeks before Halloween.**

**Just add a paragraph or two helped by my friend Arianne.**

Big Mistake Black

Chapter 2 Halloween

Lily Evans was a kind, smart, sweet natured redhead but her temper was short around a certain boy with messy hair and glasses. People can easily say that she is an average seventeen year old girl, but how wrong they were because Lily Evans was not normal. In fact she was a witch and went to this school called Hogwarts where they taught people like her magic. She always received perfect grades in all of her class. She was once a prefect and now she was Head Girl. She liked everyone except that boy with black hair and glass who, incidentally, was James bloody Potter. People could easily say that she was a model student.

People couldn't say the same for her male counterpart. He was smart, yes, but he was also very haughty. He had messy black hair which always seemed windswept, but then again he does mess it up every five minutes. He also had magic in his blood for he was a wizard who also attended Hogwarts. It's fair to say that he did have his fair share of achievements, because he was Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and now Head boy. Everybody was shocked to hear that James Alexander Potter was Head Boy and thought Dumbledore had finally gone mad because James was a Marauder and spent six good years creating havoc throughout the school with his friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin or as they like to call themselves Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony. He pretty much liked everyone as well except for anyone in the Slytherin house, but he especially hated Severus Snape.

So it was a very surprising sight to see Lily Evans and James Potter to get along much less be friends, but that was exactly what happened.  
"Oi Evans!" James called. "What is it Potter?" she said exasperatedly from her table in the library although there was a small smile on her face. "We have rounds today right?" "Yes Potter, we do." "Alright. Thanks Evans but I might be a bit late because of Quidditch practice so I'll meet you outside our Common Room." "Sure Potter now leave me alone." "Fine but first things first. Go out with me Evans?" James asked smirking. "No Potter." Lily answered but she was also smiling. James still asks Lily out, but it became more of a tradition to them now. James gave Lily one more smile before exiting the library. "Insipid git!" Lily muttered but she was grinning so it ruined the affect of the insult. "Ya sure. Keep telling yourself that Evans!"

**Rounds**

"Ok my turn. What's your favorite color?" James asked Lily during rounds when they decide to play 20 Questions a few minutes ago. "Hmmm. I have to say red because it looks like fire. Question number two: What animal is your patronus?" Lily asked. "A stag." "Really? My patronus is a doe!" James stared at Lily stunned. "James? James? POTTER! " Lily yelled try to snap James out of his revere. ""Huh?... What?... Who?" James asked rather stupidly and Lily couldn't help but to giggle. "Whatcha laughing bout, Evans?" "Nothing Potter. Ok your turn." "Huh? Oh ya the game! Ok let's see…Oh I got one! What's your favorite sweet?" "Hmmm. My favorite has to be the Chocolate Frogs. What's your favorite dessert?" "Treacle Tart for sure. What's yours?" "No fair you copied my question!" Lily whined and pouted. "And for your information it's Pumpkin Pastries." James laughed as Lily pouted even though his heart stuttered her childish pout. "Hey you never said anything about not repeating questions." "Fair enough. What's your favorite class?" Lily compromised. "Transfiguration with dear Minnie." "Minnie?" She was wondering if she would regret knowing who "Minnie" was. "Oh yeah that's our, the Marauders that is, nickname for McGonagall." Lily couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. "Does she even know you guys called her that?" Lily asked between her laughter. "Yep. We gave her that in First year when Sirius pretended not to know her surname in Transfiguration and decide to call her by her first name. So he started waving her hand like a 8 year old and said 'Professor Minnie! Professor Minnie! Where's the bathroom?' right in the middle of class." Lily started laughing, but tried to stop and reprimand him. "How many detentions did he get for that?" "Back then Minnie still had a sense of humor, but Sirius kept saying that during class and she lost her temper and yelled, "Don't worry Mr. Black. I'll show you where the bathrooms are tonight because you will be cleaning them for the next two weeks!" Lily gave up on containing her laughter and just started laughing her head off.

They had reached their private dormitories by then "Well night Jam- Potter!" Lily said quickly. "You almost called me James!" James said incredulously. "No I didn't!" Lily said trying to cover up for her mistake. "Suuure you didn't. Well anyway night Lily. " He winked and left Lily standing there looking shocked. He closed the door but not before he heard Lily whisper, "Night James." That night James slept with a small smile on his face. When he woke up though he kept on saying that he didn't like her anymore, but her good night James kept on repeating in his head.

**Dumbledore's Announcement**

The next morning when everyone went down to breakfast, there was a big announcement waiting for them. "Good morning!" Dumbledore said once everyone had settled in. "Today I was thinking in my morning bath-" at this everyone looked awkwardly at each other. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically, "That's a surprise. I thought the only time he thought was when he was dreaming." Dumbledore paused then went on. "And I thought, what if we had a Halloween ball?" there were some murmurs among the students. "So I have decided that on the night of Halloween we shall have a festive ball!" "Yes!" James exclaimed. "What?" Lupin asked. "Maybe Evans- I mean Lilly will go with me!" James said excitedly. "Good luck on that mate!" Sirius joked. Dumbledore spoke before James had the time to reply. "The prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl shall be in charge of the ball," says Dumbledore. "Now. Enjoy your meal." "I knew there was a catch!" James sighed.

**A/N Awww fluffy ending. Please review or PM me instead of just alerting me or something. Thanks Teallife for betaing. Until next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know. I promised you guys I would update last week but it was my last week of school and I was busy and everything. But hey this is my longest chapter yet. This chapter was also partially written by my friend Arianne. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine but the great J.K. Rowling's. Thanks to TealLife for being a great beta. Please please review I'm getting rather discouraged. -_- (McGonagall Stare) **

**On another note thank you to Mr. Bellatrix Lestrange and Anna Louisa for reviewing. **

Big Mistake Black

Chapter 3

Party Planning

It was a week before Halloween which meant that the Halloween ball and feast was also in a week. That meant that the Heads and prefects had to plan a party and set it up in that same amount of time. It also meant the Hogsmede visit was in a day. Our dear Hogwarts students from fifth year and up had a huge problem. Finding a date to the dance.

**Breakfast and Mail**

Lily was eating breakfast with her best friends Alice Prewett, Marlene Price, Mary McDonald, and then she received a letter a tawny owl that she knew belonged to the school. Lily turned to James and saw that he received the exact same thing but his owl also had a pouch. Lily ripped open the letter and saw the neat loopy cursive handwriting of the headmaster.

Dear Miss Evans,

I preordered sweets from Honeydukes last week. I require you and Mr. Potter's help with bringing it back for the ball. I also require you to pay for it. I have sent the money to Mr. Potter. Also if it wouldn't be too much of a burden then please bring me back a large bag of lemon drops.  
Albus Dumbledore

Lily chuckled when she read Dumbledore's request for more candy. Lily then stood up and walked over to where James and the other Marauders sat. "Did you read it then." She nodded at the letter in James' hand. "Ya. Good thing we have that Hogsmede visit tomorrow." "Ya. Speaking of the Hogsmede meeting. Do you want to go with me?" James was momentarily frozen. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. "James? James? Potter!" Lily yelled. "Huh? Wha? Waddya just say?" James questioned rather stupidly. Suddenly he snapped out of it and grinned like a mad scientist and said cheerfully, "Oh sure Lily! I'll go to Hogsmede with you!" "Okay….." Lily said slowly and eyed James carefully. "Are you sure you are fine? I think you finally went mental." "Nope, not at all my dear Lily-Flower. I'm just glad you finally said yes! Oh I have to tell the other Marauders!" he ran up to her and kissed her soundly on the cheek then running off probably to tell his minions. If he stayed for a few more seconds then he would have seen the dark blush her cheeks and the silly grin on her face.

The Boys' Dormitory  
"PADFOOT! MOONY! WORMTAIL! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GUYS! EVANS FINALLY SAID YES! DO YOU HEAR ME YES! YES!" James yelled as soon as he got into the dormitory. He saw Remus, Peter and Sirius appear from behind a mountain of homework. "Well done mate!" cheered Sirius he came up behind James and gave him a good hard slap on the back. "She finally said yes then?" Lupin chuckled from behind Sirius. "No actually she asked me!" There was a stunned silence for a good five minutes until Sirius stated cackling like the demented witch he was. Then Peter started chuckling and Remus had the decency to snigger behind his hand which he passed off as coughing.

"Mate, I think you finally cracked." Sirius wheezed still not over the hilarity of the moment. "Bloody hell Padfoot! I'm ser- sure." James said hastily not wanting to hear that bloody pun again for the millionth time. Sure it was funny the first few times but now it was just annoying. The pun where you say, I'm serious! And he says, no I'm Sirius! "Well, tell us what happened!' Peter said eagerly. When James finished the story, they still couldn't believe it. With all of the rejections Lilly had given him over the years there wasn't any possible way that she could have asked him right out of the blue. "Are you absolutely sure you are going?" Lupin questioned. "Ya I'm sure." James answered. " Are you sure you aren't hallucinating or something?" Sirius asked. "Yes I'm positive!"

"Where should I take her?" James asked. "Zonkos?" Sirius responded. "The Three Broomsticks?" Peter suggested. "Honeydukes?" Peter suggested again. "No, no, no." James said. I want a romantic place. "How about' Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" Remus suggested. "Oh no not that small girly little shop that always has the pink frilly decorations inside the window!" Sirius groaned. "Come ON James you're not THAT desperate." "Actually all of the girls talk about it." Peter said. "I hear them say how they love their peanut butter chocolate cookies." "Ok we'll go there. Thanks Rem." James said "No problem!" Remus answered.

**Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop**

The day of the Hogsmede trip, James woke up feeling great. When it was time to go, he found Lily, and then headed off. They first went to Honeydukes to get the candy for the ball then walked to the tea shop. "Where are we going?" Lily asked James, secretly hoping that he wouldn't tell. "You'll have to wait and see!" James responded. When they got to the door Lily said, "Oh you are taking me here?" "Yes." James responded. "Do you want to go here?" "No not really." Lily answered. "It's kind of girly here." "I was thinking more like The Three Broomsticks." James grinned then said, "Thank Merlin that place has too much pink for my taste." James suddenly got that mischievous glint in his eye which he only gets whenever he has a brilliant prank. "Oh no! You have the glint in your eyes again." Lily groaned even though she too was grinning. "Well my dear Lily-Flower I was thinking of redecorating for Madam Puddifoot. Care to join my dear?" He was now outright smirking and Lily for some odd reason felt butterflies in her stomach. "But of course, my dear, but of course." Lily was also smirking and her smirk would have given Sirius a run for his money. "Then off we go darling." He offered her his arm which she linked her arms with and together they skipped into the teashop laughing. When Lily's arm touched James's arm she felt tingling and hot but the ignored that fact.

They proceeded inside and sat at a table near the windows. When they looked around they saw couples sitting at tables holding hands or kissing. In some cases both actually. When the waiter came to ask for their order they proceeded to insult his pink suit until he finally got fed up and left. Lily and James had a real good laugh about it. They then started speaking loudly interrupting all the couples from their lovey-dovey moments. The waiter in the horrible pink suit came out to shut them up. James winked at Lily and pulled out his wand. "Lily I think this place needs a touch of black." Lily smirked and also pulled out her wand. They then both used a spell to squirt blank paint on the tables and the waiter. They also pointed their wands towards the wall resulting in black and pink walls. They ran out but not before they got black paint on Madam Puddifoot's sign

Lily and James were both laugh like mad. "Oi! Prongs! Lily-Flower!" Sirius yelled walking towards them with Remus and Peter in tow. "What did you two do?" Remus asked. "Nothing Remus. We just gave Madam Puddifoot's little place an extreme makeover." Remus groaned. "What did you do?" when James explained what they had done to the shop, Lupin again groaned, Peter started to cackle, and Sirius laughed so hard, no noise came out so he sat there clapping like a retarded seal. James and Lily eventually began laughing too. Pretty soon they were rolling on the floor laughing. When they finally stopped laughing they got up and headed back to school.

"You guys could really get in trouble!" Remus warned Lily and James once they were in the common room.  
"Well we'll just have to watch our back won't we then?" James responded. Remus just sighed. He was supposed to keep James and Sirius out of trouble but obviously he was just giving them ideas for trouble. "Oh calm down Remy. It just a little fun." Lily smirked at Remus's hated nickname by her. "Remy? Oh that's good Lily-Bean. Moony you are officially now Remy." "No! Remy is my nickname for him." Lily said and stuck her tongue out at Sirius.  
Lily and the Marauders stopped at Honeydukes to pay for the sweets Dumbledore told them to pay for and bought a bag of lemon drops for him. They had a little bit of money left do they bought some Berty Bott's Every flavor Beans and Sugar Quills. Lily levitated the candy and they all headed off towards Hogwarts.  
"Sirius and Peter do not even think about touching that candy." Lily suddenly snapped without even turning around. "Dang you're good Evans." Sirius pouted. "Not until Halloween Black."

**The Quidditch Match**

The next morning they had a Quidditch match. It was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. James felt confident that everyone would be talking about this game for a while. When they got in the locker room James, the captain, gave everyone a pep talk and then it was show time. James stepped out onto the field and thought to himself, "Do good for Lily, do good for Lily."  
Thirty minutes into the game and Hufflepuff was already ahead by 50 points, 150 Hufflepuff to 100 Gryffindor, and it seems like the game was about to end. James saw a glimmer of gold out of the corner of his eye. It seems like his Hufflepuff counterpart also saw the little golden ball. They dived until they were both twenty some feet from the ground when the Hufflepuff seeker seemed to chicken out and left James to his death defying dive.

**Lily's POV**

I saw James start diving to his death and didn't even care about the game anymore. All I was worrying about was if James was going to fall off his broom or not. She was really hoping for the latter.  
"Come on James. You can catch the stupid Snitch without killing yourself." Lily kept muttering under her breath. Her breath caught when he was about twenty from the ground. It was like watching a horror movie. You wanted to look away but you just couldn't. Since it seemed like she couldn't turn away she started chewing on her fingernails.

**Remus's POV**

"Oh look at that! It seems like both of our seekers have seen the Snitch!" the commenter's voice boomed out suddenly. Prongs and the Hufflepuff seeker, Amos Diggory, if he remembered correctly, both seemed to dive to their deaths. Pretty much everyone stopped to watch the seekers heck even the chasers seem to pause every few seconds to look at them.  
Peter, Alice, Mary, and I started screaming our heads off at Prongs along with the rest of Gryffindor house and probably half of Ravenclaw. Lily, I noticed, was chewing her nails and was sitting at the edge of her seat.

Twenty feet from the ground, Diggory seemed to chicken out and left James to death defying antics when Padfoot yelled, "PRONGS LOOK OUT! BLU-"James saw the Bludger and…

**MWAHAHAHA! I know I'm evil. Yep I left you guys with a cliffhanger and that's **_**very **_**wrong of me since I waited this long to update but I couldn't resist. **

**The more reviews I get the quicker I update. Just kidding! Or am I…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Mistake Black **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I finally got off my lazy arse and decided to update this chapter! Should i continue it? I got idea help from an admin call Feorge on this facebook page called, "If you wanted a different home -Sirius Black" and from RavenFiction. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this! Review please! Oh and I was thinking how would you guys like a Hinny/Jily oneshot based on Avril's song Girlfriend?**

* * *

James saw the bludger and tried to dodge it however that failed. He tumbled to down to the ground and was knocked unconscious. Sirius, who was also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, immediately flew down and flipped James over. To his surprise there was a golden ball in his hand. He held up the snitch as if to say Gryffindor won and then bend down and carried James to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was raging! Well that was saying it nicely. She literally had to force feed James Skele-gro, give a whiny Slytherin some pepperup potion, give some love-sick Hufflepuff a calming draught. She was ready to curse the head off the next person who came in whining for something whether it be Dumbledore so when she saw the rest of the Marauders and Lily enter she pretty much had her wand out. "Errr evening Madam Pomfrey?" Remus greeted consciously. "Evening Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Miss Evans, and Mr. Pettigrew." Madam Pomfrey greeted them. "May we go see James?" Lily asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "Alright but no more than forty-five minutes." Madam Pomfrey said rather strictly. They all rushed to James's bed and saw that he was moving slightly and was waking up. James blinked multiple times trying to get used to the brightness. When he was fully up, the first thing he saw was a head full of head hair he knew belonged to no one other than Lily Evans herself. "Evans! You're here!" James exclaimed rather giddy. "Oh don't mind about us, your friends, the people you used to share a dormitory with, your buddies in mischief and fellow Gryffindors." Sirius said sarcastically. Remus, Lily and James all turned to glare at him, making Sirius cower and faux whimper. "Come on Padfoot, Wormtail. Let's leave Prongs here with our dear little Red." Remus smirked when he was Lily glare at him for using her dreaded nickname that he came up with. "Fine." The other marauders replied but they weren't happy about it. "Bye Sirius, Peter. Later Remy!" Lily said in a rather sing-song voice. Remus glared at Lily and growled while the other Marauders simply chuckled. Lily smiled innocently at Remus and waved. Remus glared at her one last time and then left with Sirius and Peter. Lily then turned to look at James and felt like a very small piece of her heart just broke. James was lying there looking so vulnerable. There was this awkward silence between the two Gryffindors until James jokingly ask, "Go out with me Lily?" Now James had asked Lily out exactly 1372 times. She knew this because she wrote each time in detail in a diary completely devoted towards James Harry Potter. She thought about saying yes over and over and today she was going to actually say it. "Alright Potter." Lily answered and smirked at the goldfish like expression on his face. "SERIOUS?!" James asked Lily in a shout. "Ummm yes unless you want me to say no…" Lily trailed off. "Are you BLOODY kidding me?! Of course I want to go out with you!" James was so happy Lily agreed to go out with him that he kissed her! Lily was shocked but soon returned his kiss. James was mortified that he kissed Lily was prepared to be slapped so imagine his surprise when Lily soon kissed him back. Soon they were full on snogging. Little did they know they had company…

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked that! Feel free to PM me with ideas! Lots of love, Ellen Potter **


	5. Update

Hey guys! I'm finally returning to **_writing_** fanfiction. Omg right?! But anyways as you've noticed I've stopped updating my two multichapter fanfics a long time ago and I'm planning on rewriting them. However I've started rereading the series and decided to write the cliched Marauder and Lily read the series fanfiction. Anyways the first chapter will be uploaded tonight or early tomorrow.

Lots of love,

Ellen Potter


End file.
